


Hitman's conscience

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hitman Stiles, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural creatures are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: ‘I’m meant to kill you but I’ve been watching you for a week to work out how and you’re just too nice.’ AU





	

It wasn’t an easy job but it just happened, with his vast knowledge of the supernatural and the training he had from his dad being a cop also his cousins being hunters well it was bound to happen.

 

To be honest it happened by accident and it created a snowball effect, he was in college and his roommate was constantly paranoid, would double check all the locks, put a chair under the doorknob. He never asked him why because he didn’t really care and after living in Beacon Hills his survival instincts were near perfect. In till one day he landed in a poorly made booby trap and that was the last straw, he confronted his roommate and apparently he had a very very persistent succubus who tried luring him every chance she had.

 

Succubus contrary to popular belief don’t always kill the men they entice but this one had various men associated with her, that just disappeared no one could actually prove it, majority of humans were still afraid of the supernatural even if its been almost a decade since everyone found out they existed.

 

So to ease his paranoid roommate, he told him he would check her out, see if she was actually causing the disappearances and go from there. Looking back at it he really should have minded his own business, Lydia always told him that being too nice would be the death of him.

 

He’s going to flat out say it, he basically stalked the succubus for well over two weeks, she had various men running behind her, doing her homework, walking her dog, nothing major. He was just about to call it quits; he was up in a tree across from her dorm for fuck sakes with binoculars it was plain skivvy.

 

When suddenly a guy walked into the view of the window, she was standing behind him hugging him and laughing but her eyes were vacant, she slithered her hands up to his jaw, resting them there. Her expression faltered and she snapped his neck, she stared at the body on the floor but then her phone rang and her demeanor changed completely.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows but in the corner of his eyes he saw his stupid roommate also on the phone waiting for her to buzz him in, he groaned because his roommate was a complete idiot regardless if he was entranced or not.

 

Stiles quickly hopped of the tree, sprinting across the street ducking his face to avoid the cameras. He reached the front door of the dorm pushing all the buttons on the keypad someone was bound to open, when he heard the buzz he ran up the stairs to her front door. He knocked patiently to make it seem like it could be someone from her dorm just checking in, he heard a sweet voice “coming!”

 

The succubus was there, smiling kindly at him, her whole body was relaxed “Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Kevin? Its just I’m dating his sister and I completely forget it's her birthday in like two days and I’m freaking out I just need him for two seconds, then he’s all yours” all lies of course but he gave her his biggest smile and even tilted his head to the side to really sell it.

 

She nodded as she called over her shoulder for Kevin, Stiles took this opportunity to catalogue all he could see in the apartment, her floor was extremely clean, she had no pictures not even of herself and she had two refrigerators, which he wouldn’t find weird except she lived alone. He had researched that she specifically asked to be placed alone, he saw a pair of boots peaking behind the couch; they were from the dead man. He quickly snapped his attention outside fiddling with the strings of his hoodie acting like he had no care in the world.

 

She smiled sweetly “He’s a little busy right now” he cocked his head to the side, he even made his lips tremble a bit and placed his palms together “please I beg you, she will literally kill me if I don’t show up with something” something twinkled in her eyes as she looked him over “why don’t you come in?” he gave her the most relieved face he could muster “really? Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be intruding” she merely stepped aside to let him in.

 

He placed his left hand in the pocket of his hoodie feeling the knife, he knew it was fairly certain the moment he gave his back to her she’d probably kill him “You don’t know how much I owe you for this, Where is he?”

 

“My bedroom” he felt a tingle in his neck and noticed her breathing changed. Something in him just screamed ‘attack’ he pulled out his knife as he jumped back she fell on the kitchen counter, spinning around to attack him again.

 

He slashed at her, the cut on her arm burning her skin as she shrieked in pain “Blessed by a priest” he smirked, her eyes turning red as her face started morphing. Her skin and hair were turning grey and her teeth started sharpening.

 

She lunged herself at him but he pushed back, his shoulder hitting her chest sending the both of them against the wall “I don’t want to hurt you just stop” but it made her more feral, she kept slashing at his arms in till his shirt was drenched in his blood, her skin wasn’t any different from his, her arms were fried. He switched the knife over to his other hand as he crouched down he glanced to her bedroom seeing Kevin unconscious “looks like your dinner is waking up” it made her stop dead in her tracks, he slowly moved closer to her just as she wiped her head to face him, he stabbed her in the heart.

 

He dropped to the ground exhausted, calling 911 in the process to get their asses over here. He slumped against the kitchen counter, he had about 15 minutes before they get here, he looked at his watch. He got up prying the knife from her chest, he walked over to her kitchen, pulling the sleeves over his fingers he started opening the cupboard. He found bleach and latex gloves; he had to erase all evidence that he was ever here.

 

He went over to her bedroom, slapping Kevin across the face, the guy fell off the bed freaking out and he slapped him again “Look, she killed a lot of people, she’s dead on the ground right now because I had to come and save your ass so you are going to help me clean up before the cops get here”

 

They finished quite quickly after he had to yell at Kevin to pay attention several times. They were across the street when the cop car arrived, two cops running into the building, he nudged Kevin to follow him. Back in the safety of their bedroom he pushed Kevin against the wall “Okay let’s get the story straight, I was never there, you understand? You’re going to tell them she seemed angry, irritated, off and you didn’t like that so you left, that’s it got it?”  Kevin nodded

 

Stiles groaned, passing a hand down his face “god you owe me for saving your life, I’m thinking pizza, forever type of deal?”

 

* * *

 

He had forgotten his roommate was an idiot because for some reason he blabbed and he started getting phone calls about people wanting help, like he was some vigilante and no thank you. Since he wasn’t getting paid, he wasn’t going to waste his time.

 

He had finally gotten fed up with this one girl who wouldn’t stop and he told her unless she paid like eight thousand dollars he wouldn’t do it and she said ok. He obviously thought she was kidding, eight thousand dollars to kill someone but the next morning she was at his door, with an envelope.

 

He knew he needed the money, his dad was barely able to afford his college tuition even with the scholarship he got and the money he gets from working part time at the coffee shop. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he started weighing the pros and cons, he didn’t just want to straight up murder people for fun, he had some morals so he placed rules.

 

  * No kids and no moms
  * He will only kill, those who’ve taken lives
  * If he finds out they hadn’t done anything, well the deal is off
  * No names
  * Cash upfront



 

After he accepted her deal, he didn’t know he had sealed his fate.

 

* * *

 

It has been five years since then, he actually got to graduate college, he had to transfer his courses online because he couldn’t risk it. With the money he earned he moved off campus, practically erasing himself off the map, he got two elixirs from a witch and slipped it into his roommates and the girls drink making them forget him. He had to start from zero creating various fake alias which wasn’t hard, he basically made it into a business he called himself ‘red’ fitting since his first job he wore an obnoxiously red hoodie.

 

He would transfer his dad money, he told him he earned it from his drawings but his dad wasn’t stupid but he didn’t say anything either, sometimes money made people blind. A year in he found out, his mother had been a demon he found this out by another demon he was torturing, so yes obviously demons lie no doubt about that.

 

So he called his dad, didn’t even let the man say hello before he blurted out “was mom a demon?” it had been a tense, heated conversation apparently she had been but his father never told him because of fear. She had locked his memories away, the knowledge of him being a half demon, his father worried if he ever said anything he would trigger something in him.

 

His father told him not to do anything to promise him to let things stay the way they are but he couldn’t, he already had moments were he sensed he was in danger not in a normal human way but in a more heighten sense.

 

A few trips to various witches, a psychic and lots and lots of books, he was able to unlock his memories, it was painful it was like his soul was being ripped in half, all those years, all those memories flowing back. He passed out it was so painfully but in the end it helped him. If he was stabbed he wasn’t in danger of dying, he was faster, stronger and his senses were even sharper than before. He had made an amulet to mask the sulfur in his scent not even his cousins noticed.

 

He moved around a lot, easier that way. Sometimes cops were easy to trick others were more present, he worked a couple of cases with Dean and Sam but he preferred to do it solo. Dean wasn’t as uptight with the supernatural as before with his “shoot first, ask questions later” now that he was dating Castiel but Stiles liked to take his time investigating his hits. Plus it was always up for debate since they were hunters and he was basically a hitman with a conscience.

 

So when he was in New York just finishing a job with a ghoul, he decided to take a break. No guns, no knifes, no contracts just him in the city doing nothing. He really wanted to do absolutely nothing just be lazy but the universe had something else for him.

 

* * *

 

He was in Central Park laying in the grass soaking up the sun; sprayed like a starfish he didn’t always have these moments. He doesn’t regret doing what he does, his good at it, he prides in his work but he liked having these mundane moments.

 

When he was suddenly hit with the scent of wet dog, he stood up trying to pinpoint the scent, it was a pack of werewolves seemed like a family. They were all hanging out, the younger children playing around the park, he smiled at them, his heart aching in the process.

 

Out of nowhere a little girl, poked him in the leg, he kneeled down giving her a big grin “Hey sweetheart, how can I help you?” Her lips were trembling, with her big brown eyes she looked at him “I can’t find my family”

 

He extended his hand out “Come on, I’ll help you find them I bet they’re missing you tons” she grabbed his hand as she started sucking her thumb. She had a hint of wet dog smell, he was pretty sure they were her family “You think they are?” her voice broke off at the end, he furrowed his eyebrows as he bent down again “why wouldn’t you think that?”

 

“Because, there is a lot of kids and sometimes they forget I exist” she started rubbing her eyes, he shook his head “Hey who could forget you, I know for a fact your family loves you, sometimes being in a big family can be a little overwhelming but I can tell”

 

“Really you can how?” she asked, her eyes full of excitement

 

“Well it’s a secret so you can’t tell anyone but I can tell by your glow, you’re glowing yellow” he winked playfully

 

“What does that mean??” she practically started jumping up and down

 

“It means your soul is full of love, that your surrounded by people who love you” she throw herself on him, wrapping her small arms around his neck “thank you, thank you!” he smiled “Come on, my mom once lost me for only a minute and called the police, granted my dad was a deputy but still. We wouldn’t want your mom to worry”

 

She didn’t budge, just turned her face to look at him grinning, her two front teeth missing “my name is Katie, can you carry me? I’m tired” he chuckled as he stood up. He walked towards the direction of the wet dog smell, they had moved probably looking for her, just as he was able to see them correctly one of the men whipped his face in there direction, flashing his red eyes _an alpha_ as he practically ran over, relief evident in his face “Katie, you scared all of us”

 

“Sorry uncle Derek, I got lost and he helped me” she started poking his cheeks as she giggled, a woman fairly older also an alpha walked over standing next to Derek “hello pumpkin” Katie made grabby hands to the woman “Grandma!”

 

Stiles smiled at them just as he was about to turn around and leave, Kate squealed, “Wait!! You can’t leave you have to meet mommy!” he turned around to look at the other wolves clearly a little shocked at the outburst but she was just too adorable to say no, so he gave her a big grin. She jumped out of her grandmother’s hand and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the entire pack, he wasn’t intimidated by werewolves I mean being best friends with a true alpha and surrounded by werewolves on the daily when he lived in Beacon Hills kind of nipped that in the butt but now he’s killed feral werewolves, he’s hunted them down.

 

“Mommy!!!” a woman turned around her hands on her hip as she grinned at her daughter “Well you little nugget, are you planning on giving me a heart attack?” she kneeled down, rubbing their cheeks together. He knew the little girl was human, not every child born from a werewolf ending up being a werewolf it was an 87% possibility. “Mommy this man helped me, can I tell her the secret?” this got the attention of every wolf there, he could practically smell their intrigue, fear and anger.

 

Who would be such a sick fuck to go after a child who knows? Since he didn’t want to be someone’s chew toy, he nodded and let his stance be completely relax “Well mommy, wait what’s your name?” she turned to look at him and he shouldn’t have, he should of told her a fake name anything, he knew how to control his heartbeat but it was as if something compelled him “Stiles”

 

“What sort of name is Stiles?” Derek asked

 

“Trust me, no one can pronounce my actual name not even my dad so Stiles”

 

Katie ignored them “so he said my glow is yellow mommy! My favorite color! Because the pack loves me and a lot of people love me so that makes me yellow! But you can’t tell anyone! It’s his secret!” what was adorable that she was practically whisper yelling at this point, everyone was looking at her fondly.

 

Her mom picked her up placing kisses all over her face “that’s 100% true why don’t you go play with your cousins and I thank Stiles over here for bringing you back” she nodded as she wiggled her way to the ground, walking towards him, giving him a little courtesy “thank you” he bowed, which made her giggle.

 

“Thank you for bringing her back, she is at this age where she wants to explore everything, I’m Laura” she shook his hand “No problem, I use to be the same expect I was bit more hyperactive and talked to strangers a lot for some reason, I think I almost gave a stranger my cookie once, it was safe to say my mom had a lot on her plate” he heard a chuckle from the back but he didn’t know who it was

 

“It isn’t common for a pack to have three alphas” he blurted out, a man to the right crossed his arms over his chest “Why are you interested?” Laura narrowed her eyes at the man.

 

He shrugged “The packs that I’ve ran into or belonged either had only one alpha not three so I was curious”

 

“You belonged to a pack?” Derek asked

 

He nodded, he wasn’t going to give more information then he had to but by the looks of it, this pack was quite reserved as well, no one formally introduced themselves as alpha or what pack they belonged to, he only knew two names Derek and Laura. He didn’t like it, it rubbed him the wrong way, he clapped his hands together “Well I better go, todays my free day so I’m going to go” just as he was about to leave, Laura grabbed his hand “Wait, please stay for lunch it’s the least we can do for helping Katie” he was going to refuse but Katie’s grandmother grabbed his other arm pulling him towards the table “we insist” she smiled sweetly at him, he nodded oh boy he was screwed.

  

He spent two hours with the pack, they had this unspoken truce about not asking personal information like last names, where they use to live. They kept it light which he could do, he has lived many fake lives for the past five years it was no biggie. He played with Katie, pushing her on the swings or playing knights and princess, after he noticed Laura was alright with it and not going to rip his head off he relaxed, he could still see Derek in the corner, he was tense and he smelled angry.

 

* * *

 

He got back home and threw himself on the bed; he was exhausted he had forgotten how it was hanging out with werewolves; they all had this energy especially the little ones. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it, he groaned he already had another hit but that was the beauty of doing what he did.

 

He worked when he wanted to work, that’s how good he was. He left his phone on the nightstand and decided to crash for the night not even bothering to change his clothes

  

* * *

 

He hated mornings, absolutely hated them doesn’t matter if it was shining or raining money. If he was up before 10 it was a nightmare but he wanted to enjoy the day.

 

He was walking around the city no destination on mind when he felt a pull, which was weird because it had never happened before. He followed it and ended up in a small coffee shop. He glanced around, but nothing seemed suspicious it was just a normal coffee shop, he sighed as he opened the door.

 

Walking up the counter “Hey can I have a latte please?” he drummed his fingers against the counter as he waited, he felt someone watching him, and it made the hair on his neck tingle.

 

He glanced over his shoulder and there it was, Derek who was looking at him like he was going to murder him on the spot, he gave him a small wave, which just made Derek furrow his eyebrows and apparently angrier. He turned back, closing his eyes because he couldn’t have a peaceful day, apparently it was too much to ask.

 

He grabbed the latte, debating on what to do, should he leave? Would that made it weird, should he sit down? One look at Derek and that was his cue to leave. He was down the street when he felt someone grab him the collar of his neck, normally he would attack back but he smelled Derek beforehand and he wasn’t going to show all his cards, so he flailed his arms spilling his drink in the process “What the fuck man??” it wasn’t hard to act scared

 

Derek got closer to his face, his eyes burning crimson red “Why are you here?”

 

“What the fuck kind of question is that? This is a coffee shop, I like drinking lattes, I give my money to coffee shops and they give me lattes. This isn’t rocket science” he huffed

 

“Why are you at this coffee shop?” Derek asked exasperated

 

He shrugged “don’t know, I was walking around and ended up here. Whoa wait you think I followed you or something? Dude I meet you yesterday and I don’t even know your last name so why would I? I think you’ve been watching too much CSI or something. You don’t even know we’ve probably passed by each other a million times but now since you know my face you will obviously recognize me”

 

He could tell Derek was mulling it over till he let him go “Wrinkle my shirt will you” he mumbled, “You owe me another latte”

 

“No I don’t”

 

“Derek, you pushed me up against a wall, which eww since who knows what’s on this wall, you spill my drink, that I just bought! And you aren’t going to buy me another? That’s the level of douchebag that you are?? Come oneee” he whined

 

Derek grumbled “Fine, let’s go”

 

They ended up talking all morning, well he talked and poked fun at Derek, Derek just communicated with his eyebrows and grunted which was progress. He noticed that Derek constantly smelled of sadness and guilt, which was strange.

 

* * *

 

 

During that month they constantly ran into each other, on the bus, in the library, in central park, the museum it was inevitable even he thought Derek was stalking him at on point. They slowly started talking about their favorite books, movies, places they wanted to go, their dreams. They still kept their past secret but it worked. He knew he was screwed when he walked past a bookstore and bought a book he thought Derek would like and when he gave it to the man, the smile he got made his insides twist

 

He had run into Laura and Katie at the park, Katie telling him he had to go play baseball with them, he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable but Katie told him Derek would love if he was there, which did make him smile.

 

He wasn’t actually playing just sitting besides Laura and Cora as Katie was placing flowers in his hair, when she went look for more. Laura turned to look at him “don’t hurt Derek”

 

“What do you mean?” he hasn’t really done anything to make them say that. He knows for a fact they don’t know what he truly does for a living.

 

Laura glanced back at the game “Derek has been hurt before, it was intense, I can tell he likes you so just be nice”

 

“When aren’t I nice?”

 

Cora scoffed just as she was about to open her mouth, Derek ran up to the fence shouting his name, he got up and jogged towards him “hey” he smiled.

 

“Like your flowers” Derek grinned

 

“Why thank you, your niece is so adorable I can’t say no, which should be a bad thing” he chuckled “What can I say it’s my weakness”

 

“Are you going to play?” Derek asked

 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip “I don’t really play, I mean I use to take track and lacrosse before but it’s been a while”

 

“I’ll teach you” Derek leaned his hip against the fence

 

“Oh you will?” Stiles smiled, his phone beeped as he pulled it out, he rolled his eyes it was the same email as before, pretty persistent he turned to look at Derek “Work, it’s annoying” he scrolled through the email when he saw the name “Derek Hale” and a picture. It was the same Derek, his Derek. He had a second to control his emotions just as he was about to come up with an excuse, Derek lightly grabbed his wrist “I’ll be back” Stiles wrist tingled “okay” he grinned back.

 

He had to pretend the whole day that he didn’t have this nagging feeling, he had to act like everything was peachy. Today Derek even walked him home, pulling him closer when more people started appearing, he felt safe around Derek like he didn’t need to constantly have his guard up.

 

He immediately got on his computer, looking at all the files they sent him, he felt like he was invading Derek’s privacy. He scrolled down “Okay let’s see, whoa” a fire almost killed his family apparently a hunter, Kate Argent was stalking them and had raised a lot of accusations against them “Wait, Beacon Hills” he was young when it happened, the Hale pack immediately moving not even four days later, no one knew where they went who would of guessed it was across the country.

 

Apparently Kate stalked Derek over a course of a month but they couldn’t prove it so they did nothing “No wonder he was so freaked out when he saw me” he chewed on his lips as he kept on reading, Derek played basketball, had amazing grades, graduated from college practically a model citizen, I mean for fuck sakes when he was out with Derek a couple of days ago the man saw a cat on the street and bought it a bowl and water just because, the man was practically a marshmallow “Why the hit, it doesn’t make sense”

 

He was really regretting the no names policy right now “Wait, maybe” he had asked Danny years ago to teach him how to hack because it was a good skill to learn. He started tracking down the IP address, which was fairly easy now “Oh fuck” it belonged to Gerard Argent, wasn’t that amazing. He did a bit more digging and okay Kate was apparently Allison’s aunt, Gerard was her grandfather, perfect. He picked up his phone dialing Allison’s’ number

 

“Hey Allie, How are you? How’s Scott?” he heard shuffling in the other end

 

“Good and you? He misses you, you know. So does your dad” doesn’t he know that. Scott stayed behind in Beacon Hills, got married to Allison and they live this sickening love fest life

 

“I miss him, might go see you guys soon. Allie I actually have a couple of questions about your family”

 

 What he found out was yes Kate and Gerard were in fact insane, hell bent on killing every supernatural creature they can, specially werewolves. Since Gerard has a lot of money their problems get swept under the rug, I mean how much politic power can you get, keeping Kate off death row; she had racked up a lot of kills.

 

He closed his laptop, he felt a migraine coming on, he groaned as he dropped his head on the table. He picked up his phone again, letting it ring as he waited “Hey Derek, I need to talk your family, can they come over tomorrow? It’s really important life and death important”

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in his life he’s jittery, he feels like he’s 16 again, he has cleaned his apartment twice, cleaned his weapons, he’s pretty sure he is starting to feel like a caged animal. He moved all the wolfsbane weapons to the back of the apartment; he knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

 

He threw himself on the couch, placing his arm over his eyes “I’m going to die, killed by a pack of wolves great” he knew he could defend himself but something in him yearned for their protection, he could smell their emotions how apprehensive they constantly are. Even if they’ve known him for a month it doesn't change things.

 

He heard the buzzer, he got up fiddling with his amulet as he opened the door and gee did they have a menacing aura, he gave them a small smile as he stepped aside to let them in.

 

“Let’s get to business kid, what’s after you?” Peter spoke up, as he sat on one of the bar stools, they must have seen his confusion

 

“Don’t worry, whatever it is we’ll help you, it’d suck if you died” Cora smirked

 

He snorted “Finally warming up to me Cora?” Derek came up to him, grabbing his hand “You can trust us” and that made his heart break, the fact that they were ready to help him, basically exposing whom they are because they thought he was the one in trouble. He closed his eyes squeezing Derek’s hand “Sit down, I have to tell you something"

 

They were all spread out through his living room, he started pacing trying to get rid of the nervous energy “You need to listen to my whole entire explanation then you can talk okay?” he turned to look at Talia and Alexander, they both nodded.

 

He took a deep breath and stated explaining everything from his dad being the sheriff, living in Beacon Hills, College, his idiot roommate, telling how he worked, what the rules were and then came the hard part he stopped dead in his track looking at them “When I meet you guys, I didn’t know who you were just that you were reserved with certain things and who was I to judge so I didn’t care. I got to know you guys and who you truly are and it was fine, I liked it, I didn’t have to be on edge, didn’t have to look behind my shoulder, I didn’t have to lie. I got an email yesterday a hit, I opened it and it was Derek” he glanced over at Derek who remained with a neutral expression throughout the whole explanation, he heard the rest of the wolves growl at that “I tracked down who sent me it, it was Gerard Argent, he’s paying 3 million to kill Derek”

 

Peter stood up walking towards him, he felt his fingers tingle to grab his knife but he didn’t move, Peter was so close to him he could feel his breath on his skin “Thought it was easier to skin my nephew bringing him here, you must stupid to have called us all here. What are they paying you more to take us all out?”

 

He pushed him back “What the fuck are you talking about you asshole? Did you not hear everything I just said, I don’t kill children, I don’t kill mothers and I don’t kill innocent people who haven’t done anything. I don’t expect you to understand or pity more or whatever you think I want. I asked you here to warn you, because it’s going to become shit. If don’t take the hit, someone else will and they wont think twice about it they’ll gut Derek”

 

“And you don’t want that?” Cora snarked

 

He was pissed beyond pissed “Don’t you think I notice? That Derek always smells like guilt and sadness, that he is one of the kindest people I know but for some reason he thinks he deserves this weight over his shoulders. I didn’t make it so we’d meet or –“ he cut himself off, he wasn’t about to declare his feelings definitely not appropriate

 

“I get it, you guys had to deal with a shitty shitty person who was completely bat shit crazy. I’m not a hunter and before you say it no I don’t think I’m better or worse than one. Its just who I am, what I’ve done and I’m good at it but this doesn’t resolve the issue” he rubbed his temples “We have to stop it, because more people are going to go after Derek or worse your family. Some hunters don’t have rules, they’ll kill whoever they want” he closed his eyes “I get it, my mom she was killed because she wasn’t normal, they thought she had kill humans didn’t even check or nothing just-“ he squeezed his eyes “right in front of me, she was dying in front of me and I couldn’t do anything, so don’t come here telling me what I do, I do it lightly, that I’m this killing machine because fuck you”

 

He felt a pair of warm hands, cupping his face when he opened his eyes it was Derek, he didn’t even notice he was crying in till Derek wiped his cheek with his thumb “I’m sorry Stiles”

 

He smiled and shook his head "It's okay"  Laura came up to him, lightly grabbing his hand “What are you?”

 

He knew this was coming, “I – I’m not evil, I don’t” he let a deep breath

 

“He’s a half demon” Derek said as he glanced towards Laura

 

“What? How did you?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows

 

“Your scent, I’ve known since I saw you at the park”

 

“That’s impossible I wear this amulet, to make it go away” Stiles pulled out his amulet, showing everyone

 

“I can’t smell it” Cora grumbled

 

“Neither can I” Laura said as she sniffed Stiles neck

 

“huh, who would of thought” Peter smirked as he turned to look at Talia, an unspoken conversation happened between them in till Peter rose his hands up “Don’t worry I won’t say anything”

 

Just as he was about to ask, Alexander spoke up “How do we save my son, can we make it seem like you killed him?”

 

“Fake his death? No, he’d have to go underground there’s a lot of eyes and ears plus 3 million dollars can sway many into talking. I have a plan now I just need you to keep Derek inside my apartment”

 

“What are you going to do?” Peter asked as he quirked an eyebrow

 

“What I do best” Stiles grinned

 

“They could kill you, they’re experienced hunters” Laura argued

 

He grabbed Derek’s hands that were still on his face, lacing their fingers together “I know, Goodbye Derek” he pressed a warm kiss onto Derek’s lips, Derek rested their foreheads together “Please don’t do this” Derek whispered.

 

He let his eyes turn black “I have to” he re appeared in his other apartment across town, he looked at his watch he had called Gerard and Kate for a meeting, telling them he would kill the whole Hale family for a higher fee. He grabbed his two Glock 27s and his knife coated with poison “This better work” he changed his clothes, putting on black pantsuits and a white dress shirt grabbing his black jacket as he walked out the door

 

They were going to meet at a restaurant, thankfully had a backup plan in the works because he hasn’t lived this long going in blind, his phone rang “You guys got it done?”

 

“Look Stiles, what you are asking is huge”

 

“Dean please, they’re going to kill an innocent family, tell Castiel I’ll owe him for eternity whatever just please” he sighed “and don’t forget to erase the Hale pack, make it so they don’t exist got it?”

 

“What are you planning on doing Stiles?”

 

“Just promise me” he sighed

 

“Promise”

 

“Thanks Dean” he hung up the phone, dialing “Hey Allie, you ready?”

 

“Waiting for your signal, Scott’s across the street”

 

“I owe you guys” he placed an earpiece as he rounded the corner he could already spot Kate and Gerard sitting inside. He picked one of the least busy restaurants he knew, it was this abandoned place he stumbled upon. He could see six additional hunters around them pretending to be customers “perfect”

 

He waved at them as he sat down “So?” he crossed his arms over her chest “Let’s talk”

 

Kate raised her eyebrow “Sweetie why so sour? We’re going to pay you a lot you should be happy. We heard you’ve killed a lot, Sirens, wendigos, hellhounds, kanimas, and banshees oh and we can’t forget Demons. Quite the list and our personal favorite werewolves. I get you read our email, know who we want”

 

He nodded, playing with the glass in front of him “You do know I have rules, I don’t kill innocents  but assuming the amount of money you’re going to pay me they must of done something so tell me”

 

Kate flickered her hair back grinning at him “Well apart from being monsters? Derek Hale killed his little girlfriend, a human, pretty pathetic, I think that’s enough incentive”

 

“Okay, let’s talk money then” now he knows why Derek has an underlining guilt to him “How much per head only adults no children”

 

“Two million per, 20 million in total, don’t worry I’ll love children. We can raise them to be good hunters”

 

He felt utter disgust imagining what would happen to all the kids having to be raised by her “Well then, that’s that I guess” just as he was about to stand up, Gerard cleared his throat “You see, it doesn’t make any sense I heard you have certain rules, why the change of morals”

 

He quirked his eyebrow “Easy, I need money, morals change with money”

 

The man chuckled “See I don’t believe you”

 

“Well I don’t care what you think, so are we done?” he grinned, he turned to look at Kate who nodded “we’re going to need proof that you killed them”

 

“Sure, I always send a piece of them for conformation, I mean trust me last time I got myself in a bit of a _pickle_ because of that” immediately shoots started firing breaking the windows taking out the other hunters, he pulled out his gun shooting Gerard in the head, Kate was faster she lunged across the table tackling him on the floor, they tussled both fighting to overpower the other.

 

Kate pulled out a knife plunging it into Stiles thigh dragging it across his skin; he popped his claws digging it into her chest making her cry in pain “What? Surprised? You thought I was human?”

 

“Oh no sweetie trust me I knew, your mother she was a screamer, before we dropped her on your doorstep we had a lot of fun with her” she started coughing up blood from her mouth as she smiled, pulling out a flask spilling holy water all over him.

 

“It’s cute how you thought that would work on me too” he grabbed her by the neck, his claws gashing her skin as he ripped out her throat; he pushed her dead body of off him.

 

Stiles stayed there, laying on the floor recuperating his breath, his phone ringing “Hey Dean, no the explosions are no go, yup did you do what I asked about the Hales? What do you mean you can’t find them?” he placed his arm over his eyes “Thanks anyways, see you later” he felt like crying he knew logically they would leave, it was a no brainer they had to protect their family, it just stung.

 

“Are you okay man?” he heard Scott’s voice, he shook his head and started laughing because really he never thought this would be happen, that he’d be sad, that he’d miss Derek “Scott I became a marshmallow I’m worse than you now.” Tears started staining his cheeks as he laughed, “At least they’re safe”

 

* * *

 

They left before police got there, erasing any evidence they had been there. What they did leave was two files they had arranged with all evidence of the crimes Kate and Gerard did and he had to admit he did feel like batman at that moment.

 

He was at the door of his apartment, his cuts already healed, Allison and Scott behind him “Are you sure, you’re going to be okay?”

 

“We’ll stay with you if you want” Allison smiled at him

 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly “Guys, go you’ve always wanted to honeymoon in New York so go, go be lovesick somewhere else.” Scott came up and hugged him “It’ll be okay” he nodded, he waved goodbye as he unlocked his door.

 

He leaned against the door, sliding down, resting his forehead on his knees. He let out a long breath “I want to sleep for eternity, I bet I can sleep for eternity. Never leaving this apartment might be fun” that’s when the scent of wet dog hit him, he looked up and saw three pairs of red glowing eyes he felt his heartbeat spike as he made a gun appear in his hand “Really? I had a long day, can’t you come back tomorrow or something”

 

That’s when the lights turned on; the whole pack was there, Peter cackling in the corner “of course that would be your answer” he lowered the gun on the floor and made it disappear, choosing to ignore Peter’s comment “I thought you guys left, Dean told me you guys left”

 

Derek walked over, extending his hand, pulling Stiles up “We may have let him believe we left. We trust you not him” Cora rolled her eyes

 

“They’re my cousins but good choice” He rubbed his eyes “oh and you guys have nothing to worry about now”

 

“You didn’t have to do that for us” Talia spoke up, crossing the living room cupping his face “But thank you and we’re sorry about your mother” she rubbed their cheeks together

 

He smiled at her, he felt fuzzy around the edges “No problem wait how did you know?”

 

“We were there obviously, we weren’t going to let you get killed” Cora scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest “Some of us like you alive, after you told us who you were my mom called your dad and he gave us Scott's number”

 

His eyes flew wide open “wait, so you heard everything, everything??” He could feel his throat tighten; Derek laced their fingers together “It’s okay, Scott told us everything about the type of cases you did and why” Derek dragged his nose against Stiles temple “You protected us, without a second thought”

 

“People assumed you killed everything and everyone but you only killed people who had murdered, raped, abused. Why did you let everyone create this image of you” Alexander asked

 

“It was easier, people feared me, if they ever found out who I was, they wouldn’t do anything to the people I loved.” He shrugged

 

“You’re an idiot” Laura wrapped him in a hug “a complete idiot” he laughed, “I know” before he knew it he was stuck in a giant hug, even Peter.

 

Katie was wrapped around his legs, looking between him and Derek smiling “I like Stiles, can we keep him?” everyone laughed; he merely blushed at the comment.

  

Derek squeezed his hand “If he wants” Derek's smile did something to his heart, practically making him feel butterflies “I’d like that”


End file.
